


The Last Lie (Chinese Translation)

by katie0309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie0309/pseuds/katie0309
Summary: 哈利知道，对德拉科撒谎，往往没什么好结果。但为了他的爱人，他愿意做任何事，即使撒谎。而这一次，德拉科或许不会揭穿他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Last Lie (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469280) by [CorvetteClaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvetteClaire/pseuds/CorvetteClaire). 



> 悲伤的故事…但爱是真的。
> 
> 括号里是回忆的部分。

【哈德授权翻译】The Last Lie

德拉科蜷在哈利身边，头靠在哈利颈窝，因为睡意而全身放松着，卸了力气，重量都依在哈利身上。额前一缕铂金色的头发也随意地散在脸颊，哈利伸出手，指尖轻触他的头发，把散落的金发捋到耳后。只是轻轻的触碰，也让德拉科惊得微颤，更用力抱着哈利，身体更紧地依偎着旁边坚实的身体，还把腿放松地搭在哈利的双腿间。

他的睫毛像精灵翅膀一样微颤，睁开双眼，眼里还是未清醒的迷茫，温柔且毫无防备。

只一个对视，哈利却觉得自己的心被绞紧，但还是露出了笑容。“嘿，”他轻语。

“嗯。”像是从喉咙里挤出来的声音，但依旧充满了满足。

“暖些了吗？”

作为答复，德拉科圈着哈利的手腕，把他拉的更近，让他的手臂像毛毯一样环着自己。哈利理解了他的暗示，施了一个强力的温暖咒包围着身边的男人。哈利也随之收获了满足的咕哝声。

德拉科的双眼又要闭上。

“先不要睡了。”

他乖顺地睁开双眼，他眨眨眼想集中注意力，但还有些费力。接着，他还大张着嘴打了个哈欠，让哈利不由自主联想到小憩后醒过来的婴儿，那模样让他忍俊不禁。德拉科抬起头疑惑地看着他，哈利这才看到他脸颊上印上的红印子。

“几点了？”德拉科问，声音还是刚清醒时特有的沙哑。

“挺晚了。你都睡过了晚饭时间。” 

“嗯——”他把头靠在熟悉的位置，脸颊蹭蹭哈利衣衫。然后，他似乎才听明白哈利说的话。他僵了一下，然后又抬起头。“为什么治疗师没有叫醒我？”

“我猜可能是他们觉得，比起吃饭，你更需要休息。”

他尽力表现出他能展现的无辜，但是德拉科没那么容易被骗到。他带着疑虑地眯起眼。

“不可能。那些烦人精宁愿把我从坟墓里挖出来，保证让我准时吃饭。”

听了他的话，哈利努力控制住自己的恐惧和瑟缩。实际上，他不算成功，但好在德拉科看起来没有感受到。他只是用那灼热的眼神看着他，命令般地问，“怎么回事，哈利？你知道了什么我不知道的事？”

“没什么。”

（“我很抱歉，波特先生，但是药物已经用完了。而且，再用这样的方法延续寿命也很残酷。”

“你说什么？你们要放弃了？！你们要尝试的那些魔咒呢？你们说要咨询的那些专家呢？”

“我们尝试了所有能想到的魔咒，也咨询了全世界的治疗师…”

“那缄默者呢？解咒师？”

“他们没办法找到这个魔咒的方程，也解不开里面混杂的底层魔法，这你也已经知道了。你看到了他们的报告，也亲自和他们谈过…”

“肯定还有人能救他！”

面前的治疗师看着他的眼神里充满了悲伤和同情，让哈利感觉喉咙被掐紧。“我很抱歉，真的，但是我们已经咨询了所有人，没有其他人了。”

哈利感觉他的胸腔像是被万千根针扎着，他几乎感觉肋骨到了要爆裂的边界，鲜血就要喷射到这干净而洁白的墙面上。他的喉咙像是梗住，发不出声音。

“你说我们还有时间的。”

“我的判断错了。”）

“你是个差劲的骗子，波特。”德拉科说。

哈利迎上他指责的目光，脸上还是那个他惯常用来骗自己爱人的老实憨憨的浅笑。“还好我没有傻到敢骗你。”

德拉科一动不动地凝视着他，仿佛只需要一次心跳的时间，那样犀利的眼神就能把哈利的皮肤穿透。但他突然又低下头，靠在哈利胸前。“你要怎么让我保持清醒？”

“饿了吗？”

德拉科低声咕哝一声，然后轻声说，“你可以念书给我听。”

“好，或者…”他的手自然地抚摸着德拉科的头发。“我们可不可以就聊聊天？我已经听腻了自己的声音，我想听听你的声音。”

（“我只想听听他的声音，赫敏。我想和他坐在一起，和他一起大笑。让他说些取笑我的话，让他叫我的外号。我不想再听到他的哭声，不想听到他求我帮忙，不想听到他数着那些他认为让我失望的事…”

“但是，你不觉得他有权利说那些事吗，如果这是他想要做的事？”她艰难地吞咽了一下，然后，用细若蚊吟的声音说，“想要告别？”

“自从事情发生之后，他就一直在告别。”

哈利觉得自己的声音听起来尤其嘶哑，但他没办法调整，复杂的情绪高涨着卡着喉头，他没办法安抚下去。而且当德拉科的生命正在加快速度地消耗，哈利不想在这浪费时间表现温柔。

“我和他在一起的每一天，每一个时刻，他已经说了无数次，用了各种各样的方式。他…他摸着我的脸，他对着我微笑，他告诉我他爱我…和你的每一次争吵，他都让你占了上风，和罗恩下棋，他都让罗恩漂漂亮亮地赢。”哈利停下来试图控制声音里的颤抖，然后才继续，“我的共情水平可能只有一个茶匙那么深，赫敏，但他的每一次告别，我都知道。”

“噢，哈利。”她用手捂着嘴巴，忍不住抽泣。）

“听我说什么？背几段粗俗打油诗？”

“如果你知道的话，当然可以。”

“都是法语，而且翻译得一点也不好。”

哈利失笑。“随便说说，什么都行。”

相反的，德拉科陷入了沉默，空气寂静了一会儿，哈利逐渐感受到冷空气堆积且围绕着他，就像是从德拉科肺里吐出来的冷空气。他无声地施了一个温暖咒，尽管他知道和上个温暖咒相比，并没有太大效果，不能让德拉科身体里的寒冷退却，但是，无论如何，那能让他心里舒服些。当德拉科感觉到包围着自己的魔咒时，他轻声道谢，然后更深地窝在哈利的怀里。

“多长时间了？”他终于打破寂静，问了这个问题。

哈利痛苦地吞咽，然后回答，“三个月。”

（“这是什么，波特？”

德拉科抬眸，透过眼睫毛狠瞪了他一眼，但粉红的脸颊透露出他像孩子般的兴奋。“那就是另一个暗恋我的人送的。”他手里拿着礼盒朝哈利晃。“某个人觉得该送我一个生日惊喜。”

“上面没有写是谁送的吗？”

“我还没打开呢，傻瓜。”

“再叫我傻瓜，你生日唯一的惊喜就是被打屁股。”

“说好了，说好了。”他把手里的神秘盒子的外包装撕掉，露出了里层更色彩缤纷的包装彩纸，还有一个银色的蝴蝶结。“肯定不是你送的。这包装得太精致了！”

“你真的不知道是谁送的吗？”哈利轻声走近，撇了一眼那层包装。他没看到字条、标签或者卡片。“或许你应该先让我检查一下。”

“别这么扫兴，波特！你只是没在生日收到神秘粉丝的惊喜礼物，也没必要偷我的。”

“说真的，德拉科，我不觉得......”

“混蛋！”

突然间，一股魔力，像是冰山爆发一般，在房子里爆炸开。哈利的耳朵里只有德拉科的尖叫声。）

“我的生日已经过去三个月了？”德拉科自言自语。“我们错过了整个夏天。”

“Em.”哈利仰头靠在床头柜上，盯着天花板。他感觉眼睛很干，但又有想要落泪的刺痛感。

“我们本来是要去旅行的。”

“我们还是可以去的。只不过我们需要一些时间安排行程。”他犹豫了一刻，然后问，“如果你现在选择世界上任意一个地方，你想去哪里？”

“随便一个暖和的地方。” 德拉科脱口而出。然后，他又想了想，“我想躺在白色沙滩上—随便哪里都可以—让太阳把我骨头里的冰给烤熟。”

“我会找到那个沙滩。”哈利温柔地保证。

“你想和我一起吗？躺在我身边，牵着我的手，说些傻话逗我开心？”

“一定，一整天都陪着你，直到太阳落山，一直到天凉。然后我会压在你身上吻你，在沙滩上操你，让你一直都暖暖的。”

德拉科听了后皱了皱鼻子。“在沙子上做爱听起来很脏。而且也不舒服。”

“这就是魔法发挥作用的时候了，笨蛋。”

“真的吗？这就是你在邓布利多的私教课上学到的吗？在沙滩上做爱的时候，怎么让沙子不磨坏你娇嫩的地方？”

“啊！”哈利低吼，“太恶心了。”

“抱歉。”德拉科说，虽然听起来一点抱歉的意思都没有。

“那个画面要一直在我脑里一整晚，散不掉了！”

德拉科把脸埋在哈利的脖颈，大笑不止，眼泪都要流出来。“对不起。”他边大口喘气边说。

“我不信你，我也不原谅你。”

“你也就只能吓吓我，波特。”他的笑声渐渐减小，他转头让哈利看到他潮红的，还带着笑意的脸颊，闪着点点泪光的双眼。“你早就证明了，你会原谅我的所有事。再说了，如果你还生气，你就没有机会再沙滩上干我了。”

“没错。”哈利笑开，低头亲吻他的额头。“但你还是个小混蛋，完全不值得被原谅。”

“那当然不用说。”

他们又一次陷入沉默，在寂静中感受那份温暖。不久，德拉科让自己精神起来，打破沉默。

“我们现在是到九月了吧。”

“今天是第一天。霍格沃兹新学期的第一天。”

“嗯。”他沉思了一阵。当他再次开口，他的声音却有些伤感。“你还记得我们的分院仪式吗？”

“我怎么会忘？我很担心我会被分到斯莱特林。所以我还一直跟帽子说话，让他把我分到格兰芬多。”

“我从来就不相信你差点被分进斯莱特林的故事。”

“那是真的。”他低头对他笑。“你知道我说的都是真话，因为我不会对你撒谎。”

德拉科翘着嘴角笑。“所以分院帽真的让你选择了自己的学院。”

“算是吧，它让我表达了我不想去的地方。”

“它没有给我机会。”德拉科又一次低下头，眼睛无神地盯着不远处。“它大喊了斯莱特林！都还没碰到我的头就喊了。”

“但这是你想要的，不是吗？”

“你怎么这么确定？”

哈利挑眉。“我们第一次见面时，你就告诉我了。”

“没错，在马尔金夫人（Madam Malkin’s）的店里。”

“那是我第一次听到霍格沃兹学院的事，那时候我就决定了我最不想去的学院是斯莱特林！”

德拉科轻笑。“Merlin，我那时候就是个调皮的小孩。”

“这说的太轻了。你就是个让人忍不住在街上揍你的只会流鼻涕的小混蛋。”

“但不管怎样，你还是疯狂地爱上我了，那爱上我的你又算什么？”

哈利忍不住笑，“我爱上你的时候，你没那么难相处。”

“那也不合理。你对我是一见钟情，看到我的第一眼就立马爱上我了。你不可能抗拒我既古典优雅，又内涵丰富的魅力。”

哈利歪着头，像是在思考这件事，然后摇摇头说，“不，我绝对是想揍你。我有好几年都在幻想打破这个翘翘的鼻子。”

“你幻想的不是我的鼻子，波特。”

那让哈利忍不住笑出声。他低头看向德拉科迷人的眼睛，伸出手点了点那完美无瑕的翘鼻尖。

“坏蛋。”

德拉科也露出开朗，让人跟着融化的微笑。“我知道这些年里你真的很爱我，不论你有多想揍我。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我也是这么想的，我们马尔福永远能得到我们想要的。”

“噢？”

“这个世界不敢拒绝我们。毕竟，我们是这个自然界的贵族。”

“确实。”哈利又一次大笑，然后溺爱地加上，“小坏蛋。”

哈利使力抱紧德拉科，把他拉近亲吻了一下。这个吻轻柔缠绵，流连不舍，还带着一丝激情，同时也让哈利的血液开始沸腾，感觉身体逐渐升温。他感叹地轻哼，分开双唇，邀请德拉科和他一起加深这个吻。不一会儿后，他感觉到舌头滑进他的唇间，充满爱意地轻舔。哈利的心猛地一跳，呼吸一窒，双眼也突然感觉被泪水刺痛。他更紧地抱住爱人，让身边的这个男人看不到自己的反应。

德拉科稍稍推开的时候，哈利还有些哽咽。他又后退开些距离，足够让他看到爱人的脸庞，然后又一次靠近，亲吻掉滑到嘴角的眼泪。哈利的喘息间还带着一丝啜泣，眼睛依旧紧闭，却同时露出了微笑。

“我很想让你忘记沙滩的安排，现在就干我，但是又有可能韦斯里突然出现，看到我们还在‘升旗’的状态。”

哈利双眼颤了颤后睁开，眼泪滑下脸颊。“罗恩？”

德拉科用他完美的邪笑看着他。“那有可能把他吓疯。”

“我不觉得他会来。”哈利小心地说。“这么晚了。”

德拉科又后退一点，皱紧着眉头。“但是…他保证了。这只鼹鼠一直会保守诺言。”

哈利耸耸肩，假装毫不在意。“他可能还在加班，走不开。”

（“你什么意思，我不能见他？！你真的要这个时候，在白鼬要死的时候，不让我见他？！”

“他这个状态已经几个月了，你几乎每天都见到他。多一天也没什么区别。”

“是，但是我们不知道他…我是说…”

“对不起，罗恩，但这是我和他的时间。这是我们仅剩的时间，我不想和别分享。”

“你就是个自私的混蛋！”

“或许是吧。但我还是不会让你进去那个房间。”

“操，哈利！你不是唯一一个关心他的人！你不是唯一一个会想念他的人！”

“不是，但我是唯一一个能让他面对这个过程能轻松一点的人。我能让他少一点害怕。”

罗恩狠狠瞪着他，很长一会儿后才用力抱住他。“你最好像你说的那样。”他朝着哈利的耳朵大吼，“不然我他妈的真的要杀了你。”）

“我还想在巫师棋上狠狠碾压这个骨瘦如柴的该死的叛徒。”德拉科不满地咕哝。

哈利忍住笑意。“我猜这可能就是他选择加班的原因。”

“哼。傲罗。你们都是一群傲慢的混蛋。你知道吗？好像你们消失五分钟，整个魔法世界都要被摧毁了。”

“从我的经验来看，确实是这样。”

德拉科沉思地看着他，他的刻薄和不满的小性子一下子就消失了。然后他说，“你一直陪着我，他都没有一个靠谱的搭档，肯定会不顺利。难怪他要一直加班。”

哈利伸手环抱着他，手抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指亲昵地蹭着。“罗恩来不了你真的很不高兴吗？我可以让猫头鹰寄封信到魔法部，看看他是不是还在。”

德拉科摇摇头，又低下头靠在哈利的胸膛，任由男人帮他调整到舒服的位置。“没事，只是他别觉得这样就能逃过了。下一次，我会在棋盘上扫荡他。”

“你肯定会的。”

哈利没有说的是，即使德拉科身体状态最好的时候，他也很难在巫师棋上打败罗恩。更不用说现在的状态，他甚至都无法睁着眼撑过一盘棋局。

“再说了，”德拉科贴着他的肩膀轻声说，“就算鼹鼠不在魔法部加班，他也会在家里给格兰杰按摩脚。唯一能让傲罗离开手里的罪案的只有脚还在肿着的脾气火爆的怀孕女人。”

“这可不公平。赫敏是一个非常可爱的怀孕女人。”

“她是一个能对文明社会产生威胁的女人。你知道吗？昨天，她威胁我听她读完她写的整本家养小精灵权利法案。如果治疗师没有打断她，她很可能现在还读到九百零六小节，列举了所有适用在家养精灵的制服上的纽扣颜色。”

哈利听后轻声笑。“不用担心，等到治疗师不在周围的时候，她还会抓住你把所有纽扣都讲完。”

（“告诉德拉科，我爱他。”

“他知道的，赫敏。”

“不论如何都要告诉他。告诉他，无论什么时候，他想见我们，罗恩和我一直都会在。我们就在楼上的茶铺等着。”

“你们没必要在这附近等着。”

“我们今晚不可能离开医院，哈利！我们也不可能让你独自一个人面对这件事！”

“我不是独自一个人，我会和德拉科在一起。”）

“嗯…很有可能。”德拉科打了个哈欠，身体黏着哈利更近。“赫敏•格兰杰完全不知疲倦。”

“这就是为什么你们俩能这么好相处。你们都喜欢自己的声音。”

“没礼貌。”德拉科低声抱怨，双眼缓缓闭上。

“Hey，现在不要睡。”

“我累了。”

“我知道，只是…再多给我五分钟？”

“做什么？”他的眼皮颤着睁开，抬眼看着哈利的脸。“你现在是在帮治疗师做他们肮脏的事吗？”

“什么意思？”

“为了让我醒着，他们才能拿魔杖戳戳我点点我。我觉得我睡着的时候感觉不到的话会更好。”他顿了顿，皱着眉，然后眨眨眼，定定地看着哈利的脸。“说起来，他们去哪里了？这个时候他们应该已经带着药过来了。”

“可能是今天不需要，可能是你身体好转了。”

（“至少，你们能不能继续给他点药？”哈利哀求，“这么长时间里，这些药都能够中和这个魔咒！”

“不行，药没有这些作用。这些药的效果——这些药原本的效果——是控制魔咒在他身体里的扩散，让我们有更多时间去找解决方案。但是当我们寻找的时候，他身体里的魔咒却越来越强大。现在，已经晚了。”

哈利脑中闪过邓布利多瘫倒在椅子上的画面，斯内普在旁边快速而激烈地施魔法，说着，‘没有魔法能中止他中的魔咒…随着时间的发展，这个魔咒会一直增强。’

他忍不住颤抖。

“他撑不过去了。”治疗师无情地说着，“我们继续推迟这个不可避免的事情，其实反而让他更糟糕。有时候，波特先生，我们能做的最好的事情就是什么也不做。”

他的话像一把匕首狠狠捅进哈利的胸口。他垂着头藏住自己突如其来的眼泪，无声而凶猛地落泪。治疗师只是站在那里，看着他，等着哈利接受他无法改变的事实。

最后，哈利用袖子抹了抹眼睛，然后问，声音粗厚嘶哑，“会痛吗？”

他摇摇头，“会像在雪地里睡着。他会越来越冷，直到什么也感觉不到。最后他只会闭上眼睛。”

“然后再也不会睁开？”

“再也不会睁开”）

“我不觉得好转。”德拉科轻喃，“我觉得好冷。”

哈利微笑。“我可以改变这个。”

他的温暖咒又一次包围两个人，比他之前的任何一个魔咒都更厚重更强大。他的所有爱意和关怀都融入在其中。德拉科的皮肤依旧很冷，哈利隔着几层法兰绒也能感觉到，但德拉科依旧在魔咒带来的温暖中放松了一些。他又打了一个哈欠，依偎得更近，闭上双眼。

哈利低头看着他平和的脸庞，他想着是不是就应该让他走。是不是就是这个时候。

疼痛和恐慌猛地袭向他。他抱着德拉科脆弱的身躯，更用力更紧。

不。还不到时候，他疯狂地想着。我还没准备好！

“和我说点什么，德拉科。”

“嗯？”

“你说的，希望我从最开始就爱着你…你是认真的吗？”

“傻瓜，”他带着爱意说，“当然认真。”

“为什么？”

“因为我看上你了。”他的声音很轻很含糊，哈利必须要竖起耳朵努力听，但他一个字都没有漏掉。“我单恋那么久不公平。”

“我们十一岁你就爱上我了？”

德拉科只是轻哼，那声音又甜又熟悉，绞着哈利的心。他双手扶着德拉科的头，微微让他仰起，能够看到他的双眼。

“就在衣服铺里？”他追问。

德拉科浅色的睫毛颤了颤，唇角翘起一个微笑。

“怎么会？怎么可能十一岁就爱上？你怎么会知道…那代表什么？”

“我不知道。我只是知道我要拥有你。”

哈利带着泪意轻笑一声，抱着德拉科亲吻。另一个男人的嘴唇冷冰冰的，哈利紧紧贴着他的唇，想要让嘴唇也暖和起来。

“嗯，你最后还是得到我了。”他轻声说。

德拉科的睫毛又一次抬起，他的双眼——在这一刻，清澈透亮——凝视着哈利的双眼。乌云般的灰看向幽绿，“这就是最后了吗，哈利？”

哈利毫不瑟缩地回视。与此同时，他的大脑里，他在痛苦地咆哮，扯着自己的头发，发泄着这个世界对他的残酷。但他脸上的微笑依旧真诚，他的双手依旧平稳，说话的声音依旧温和，“我们之间没有结束。”

德拉科静静看着他，然后点点头，靠近把嘴唇贴上去。分开的时候，他轻哼，“爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

他抚摸着德拉科额前铂金色的发丝，静静凝视着他苍白的脸庞和沉重的眼袋。

“你看起来很沮丧。”

德拉科点点头，然后把头靠在哈利的肩窝，满意地轻哼。“我现在能睡了吗？”他问，他的声音含糊交织着筋疲力尽。

“傻孩子。”哈利双臂环抱着他，本能地施了一个温暖咒。“闭上双眼。”

德拉科轻叹着感谢，然后慢慢闭上双眼，“抱歉…我知道你想聊天。”

“我会原谅你，就这次。”

“嗯——…”德拉科平缓地呼吸，身体慢慢沉重，思维也滑进等候已久的黑暗中。

“晚安，我的爱人。”哈利贴着他的头发轻语。“你醒来的时候我就在你身边。”

End


End file.
